Aichi Sendou, the Pysquila born cardfighter and mate to Blond Ezel
by Annie Matsukaze
Summary: Hey, guys. This is my first time doing a Cardfight! Vanguard story. The main pair is: Aichi x Blond Ezel and I know It's weird for a pair like this. This story is different from the anime show and season 4 is not in this story for I never saw season 4 yet. Reviews are welcome and if any of the reviews are bad and say 'This is bad! I don't want to read it', then I'll remove it.


Annie: My first time making a Cardfight! Vanguard story. The pairing is Aichi x Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel. This is joining the VF Circuit before going into season 3 and season 4, I did not watch yet and will soon.

Aichi: Why me and not someone else?

Annie's ace card, Grand Great Princess of Hell and Haven, Annie Hellven: Her choose since she is typing the story up, human!

Aichi: *Hides behind Blond Ezel for safety* Save me!

Blond Ezel: *Starts to fight with my ace card*

Annie: Well, better start the story. Yume, I think you need to call you're pet.

Grand Great Princess of Hell and Haven, Annie Hellven: Right! *Calls her pet and attacks Blond Ezel with her pet*

Aichi: *Calls the Blue Flame Wolf, Koga to help its owner, Blond Ezel out*

Takuto-kun: On with the story. ^-^

Annie: Where did you come from? -_-'

Kamui: The story is in Aichi Sendou's POV.

Annie: How did you two get in here? -_-"

* * *

Time: 11 O'clock

I was thinking things over ever since Takuto stole my clan and now I'm in my room that I share with Kamui, which has two beds, in a hotel for the tournament of the VC Circuit. 'What were those pictures that keep showing up in my mind? I know I was born with Psyqualia since I was being deployment in mother's belly, but why did Blaster Blade talk to me after Kai-kun gave him to me? Blaster Dark came to me and I was confused about that. Why me? What's so special about me that they choose to talk to me?' I thought since I couldn't sleep because of 4 reasons. 1) The pictures started to show when we were at training camp for I keep falling over dead tired and Kai-kun had to catch me before I hit the ground with everyone even Kai-kun worried about me. 2) Blond Ezel told me the pictures could be my memories that are returning to me since I forgot about my past, but not ones with Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark, my old clan and Kai-kun. 3) My Psyqualia could have brought back my memories that I forgot about. And 4) When Kourin gave me Blond Ezel, I almost passed out in front of her since even more pictures showed up in my head and I was holding my head in pain while Kourin asked if I was O.K and I told her I was fine, just have a headache. "*Sighs* Why can't I sleep?" I said to myself before I left the room and found myself on planet Cray. I looked around and found the Golden Paladin clan looking at me until I saw blond Ezel walking to me. "Aichi, how did you come to be on Planet Cray?" Blond Ezel asked me. "I…I don't know. I couldn't sleep because the pictures keep showing up in my dreams and keep showing up in my head when I'm awake. I keep getting pains in my head that I'll pass out." I told him before I passed out and he caught me. "Aichi! We need to take him to the camp site on the double!" Blond Ezel told his friends before I blacked out. I woke up in a bed with Blond Ezel by my side. "Aichi, thank goodness you woke up. I was worried that you wouldn't wake up. The healers found out that the pictures are you're memories that are returning to you since you forgot some of you're past. You're going to have to stay on Planet Cray for 5 weeks. Don't worry, 5 weeks on Planet Cray is 5 hours on Planet Earth. I'll give you a tour of the camp site." Blond Ezel told me which I'm happy since I was freaking out inside my head '5 weeks? Everyone will freak out that I'm not there!'. "How long was I asleep for?" I asked Blond Ezel after he helped me up. "You were asleep for only 2 hours. Meaning on Planet Earth, you slept for 2 minutes. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on you." Blond Ezel told me as we left the tent and he showed me the camp site. I heard someone crying and saw a little girl with arrows in a bag on her back and a bow in her hand was crying. I left Blond Ezel's side and walked to the little girl. "What's matter, little one?" I asked her before she looked me in the eyes. "I can't find my caretaker since I can't look after myself." She told me before I pulled her into my lap and hugged her. "Don't worry, you can stay with me until we find you're caretaker. My name is Aichi Sendou. What's your name, little beauty?" I asked her with care and kindness in my voice. She giggles before she gave me her name. "My name is Arrow Girl, Aurora. I'm a critical trigger type card while Sword Boy, Ryan my caretaker is a non-trigger type card. He's big, almost the same height as Blond Ezel and he has blue eyes, like yours are." Aurora said to me as I picked her up in my arms and walked to Blond Ezel. "Surprise you went to calm her down when I saw you left my side to go to her." Blond Ezel said as we walked around the site. 10 Minutes later, we found a guy that was looking for something. "Ryan! Ryan, over here!" Aurora shouted out to him as he turns around and saw us. "Aurora!" Ryan said as he ran straight to us and took Aurora gently from my arms as if to not hurt her. "Thank goodness you're safe. Thank you for looking after her for me." Ryan said to me and Blond Ezel. "It was nothing. I'm glad she found you." I said to Ryan while Blond Ezel was smiling at the site in front of him. "I better bring you back to you're room, Aichi. You need a bit more sleep before you can see the healer to make sure all you're memories are back and you don't faint any more." Blond Ezel said to me before we said good-bye to Ryan and Aurora and headed back for my room in the camp site.

I slept for 2 hours again and got out of bed to seeing clothing was layered out for me. "I better change since everyone was looking at me weird." I said to myself as I changed into my new clothing before Blond Ezel came into the room. "I see the cloth fit you than. How do you feeling, Aichi?" Blond Ezel asked me as he helps fix me in my new cloth. "I feel better after some more sleep I had. The cloth look cool on me." I told him after he finished fixing the cloth on me. "I see. That's great to hear that you're getting better and the healers are ready to see you." Blond Ezel brought me to a tent with 5 healers there. "Ah, Aichi Sendou. It's nice to meet you. I'm the head healer in this camp site. Blond Ezel asked my to check on you after he brought you into the camp site holding you're head with pain on you're face. You're memories must be strong to case you that much pain. Don't worry, Blond Ezel will be here until it's over. We're going to have you remember everything from the day you were born to the day you came to Planet Cray. This way, you're memories don't get mixed up and you get clueless about it. Any questions before we star?" The head healer said to me. "Just two, sir." I said to him. "And they are?" He asked me. "1) Will it be painful and 2) How long will I be asleep for after this is over?" I asked him since it looks painful and I don't know how long I'll be asleep for. "Don't worry, you're going to drink something that will make you numbed so you won't feel pain and you're be asleep for only 4 hours maxi to help you with this. The memories will be a dream and Blond Ezel asked if he could stay by you're side to keep an eye on you while you're sleeping." He said before he showed me a circle with markings on it in a shape of a star. "Do I have to take my cloth off?" I asked since the shape looks like one you need cloth off for. "No, no, no Aichi. This circle is made for cloth on body only." One of the healers told me. 'He must be a student to the head healer. The others got to be the same.' I thought as I laid down on the shape 5 minutes after I took the drink. "I'm starting to feel numbed already." I told the head healer so he knows to start. An hour as passed and I fell asleep meaning all my memories are back.

In my mind...

I can see inside my mind and see my memories in bubbles inside my head in different colors. 'Whoa, I didn't know the colour of my Psyqualia was blue with black in it. There's even white and gold in it as well.' I thought before I started to see my memories as dreams. One shows me being happy to hold my little sister in my arms. _"I'm going to name you Emi Sendou and I'm going to look after you forever." _I remembered that 4 days after Emi was born, mom and dad had got sick and went into a coma, so I took Emi to school with me everyday as everyone loved my little sister. For 2 full years, I looked after my little sister until mom and dad woke up from their comas and got better from their illness. Their were surprised I looked after Emi all by myself without any help. I saw another bubble with something I don't want to remember since I made myself forget that time since it wasn't a happy memory. _"Mommy, please don't put me in there! Where's Emi? Mommy, don't do this! Please, mommy!" Little me said to mom. "Son, here's Blaster Blade. He'll protect you for us. I have a gift that I want you to have. His name is Blaster Dark, the older brother to Blaster Blade and he will help protect you." Dad told little me before closing the door and locking it outside. _There was a crack in the door and saw little me look into it and watching mom, dad and Emi get killed before my Psyqualia destroyed the door and the guys found me. _"Well, looks like there's one more to kill!" One of the guys said as he moves to kill me._ I freaked out so badly that I killed him and his so called friends with my Psyqualia before I found myself on Planet Cray. Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark was there standing right in front of me as I cried loudly. They put their swords down on the ground to give little me a hug to make sure I don't hurt myself since I was digging my nails into my arms and leaving scares on my arms. _"It's O.K, Aichi. We'll protect you from this day forth." Blaster Blade said to little me. "I agree with my little brother, we'll protect you until you die." Blaster Dark said to little me. _They picked up their swords and Blaster Blade picked me up before they brought me to their home where they taught me how to use a sword with their father, King Alfred watching them. I felt happy knowing they looked after me until I went back home and packed my stuff and rented a apartment to live in.

The land lord aloud me to live in apartment with me being alone if I could help around the place as a job. I still go to school, but switched to a different school since the bulling were getting bad. I made a deck that was mixed of the Shadow Paladins and the Royal Paladins. Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark became my avatars in my deck, but Morikawa stole them both from me. I saw Morikawa duelling someone, I shouted to him to give back my avatars which made everyone look at me and the manger's niece told me that I knew better then to shout in the shop before both Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark started to glow and move on their own. Everyone else has shocked by this and my avatars came back to me before I ran out of there to keep my avatars safe from anyone who wants to take them from me. 3 days after that day, I found myself going back to buy my booster packs when I saw Kai-kun again. _"Kai-kun!" I said with surprise in my voice. _I ran to him, as he turned to see who called his name, and hugged him. _"I'm so glad you come back! I created a deck to go up against you, but you left and didn't come back! I missed you so much! Please, don't leave again!" I said to him hugging him tighter, making him hug me back while he rubs a hand in my hair. "I'm so very sorry that I left like that, Aichi. Something happened and I had to go live with my uncle." Kai-kun told me as he tightens the hug on me. "You know Aichi, Kai? Aichi, here's you're booster packs you always keep buying. I already put them in a bag for you plus added some extras since you help out in the shop." The manger, Shin said as I pulled away from Kai-kun and took the bag. "Thank you very much, sir." I said to the manger with a bow. "Hey, Kai.~ You're not going to introduced me to you're little friend there?~" A blond hair boy said from behind Kai-kun. "__**Sighs**__ Aichi, this is Miwa." Kai-kun said as he moves to the right side so I could see Miwa. "Whoa, he's cute.~ Why didn't you tell me about him?~ Are you trying to keep him to you're self there, Kai?~" Miwa said with a teasing voice. _I blushed since no one had every called me cute. _"Hey, Aichi. Do you want to have a battle?" Kai-kun asked me as he moves next to me. "Sure, Kai-kun. I'm great at it, too. Wait and see how good I am at it!" I said to Kai-kun as I pulled him to a table to battle on with him shock by what I said and how strong I am since I'm pulling him to a table. I won against Kai-kun 3 times and won against Miwa 5 times. "All man, I lose again.~ He's to good at this, Kai.~ Did you have someone teach you how to play?~" Miwa said and I just smiled at them. "Yep and I'm not going to tell you who they are." I said with a playful smile on my face making Miwa pout and Kai-kun raise a eyebrow. "Do we know them by any chance?" Kai-kun asked me as I put my deck away. "Yep and one of them you gave to me. That's all I'm going to say, Kai-kun." I said as I gave Kai-kun a good-bye hug and Miwa a high five before Kai-kun's eyes wide at what I meant by 'You gave me one of them'. "You mean Blaster Blade taught you how to play?" Kai-kun said shocked that Blaster Blade would teach me how to play Vanguard. "He he, not just him. Blaster Dark helped out as well. Plus I know how to use swords thanks to them." I said, making everyone in the shop shocked by what I said since no human had every get the change to learn sword arts like I did, before I left the shop._

Outside my mind...

After 4 hours and 30 minutes later, I woke up and saw Blond Ezel was there holding my hand. "Hey, Aichi. How are you'll feeling? You were crying in you're sleep and you were glowing." Blond Ezel said to me as I sat up. "I remembered everything. I made myself forget my memories because I saw my mom, dad and Emi, my little sister get killed in front of me when I was in a locked closest. I killed the murders with my Psyqualia before I was on Planet Cray. I learned how to use swords thanks to Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark." I told Blond Ezel and also told him everything that I remembered. "I see. Well, it's no wonder you're attached to them. I don't mind them joining the Golden Paladins to be with you. It's up to them if they want to or not. Now, since you know how to use a sword, do you want to know how to use double swords from me?" Blond Ezel said as he helps me up. "Yes please!" I said a little to excited and made Blond Ezel laugh at it. "All right, than. Let's start than, shall we?" Blond Ezel said as he started to leave the tent with me following him. I trained for 8 hours with double swords and I beaten Blond Ezel in a double sword battle, with everyone looking at us, in only 30 minutes. "Can't believe I lose to you and you 're just a beginner with double swords!" Blond Ezel said as he falls on his back panting as I walked to him. "He he, had two great teachers with swords and you taught me how to use double swords. Can't wait to see how Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark would take this since they taught me how to use swords." I said to Blond Ezel as I helped him up off the ground. "I hope they don't laugh at me." Blond Ezel said with a blush on his face since he lose to a newbie in double sword battle. "You mean like everyone else who saw this little match?" I said as I pointed to everyone who was watching the battle and laughing at Blond Ezel since he lose to a beginner in double sword arts. "Nice one, Aichi!" Ryan shouted at me with a smirk on his face. "You won and Blond Ezel lose! If I see Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark, I'm going to tell them you won against Blond Ezel in a double sword battle!" Aurora shouted to to me with a smile on her face. "Let's just keep this to our selves and I'll have someone teach you magic, O.K?" Blond Ezel said before I ran to my tent. "I better change then!" I shout on the way to my tent with him watch with confusing on his face. "Don't know if I'm going to destroy the clothing I have on!" Blond Ezel just laughs at that like everyone else did. I was out of the tent 4 minutes later and saw Blond Ezel there. "Ready to go?" I just nodded my head as we headed to the head mage to teach me magic. "I'm going to teach you beginner ones first for you to get use to it. Now, you need to learn how to control you're emotions in order to control magic." I did as he was saying them which made Blond Ezel shock. 'Fast learner I see.' Blond Ezel thought was I learned all the beginner magic and went to the medium magic next before I went into advanced magic. I'm a fast learned the head mage said since who one can learn magic that fast. I was tired and Blond Ezel carried me to the tent to rest. He didn't see me pull him down next to me and I cuddled into his chest before smiling in my sleep. 'Oh boy, everyone is going to laugh at me for sure if they find out about it.' Blond Ezel thought before he went to sleep not knowing everyone saw this and left us alone to sleep.

Blond Ezel woke up first after 5 hours and saw my sleeping face was in his chest with a smile on it. 'I think I might of have feelings for Aichi Sendou, but I need to know for sure first.' Blond Ezel thought before he gently removed me from his chest and went to check on his clan. I woke up 30 minutes later and saw Blond Ezel coming back. "Where did you go to?" I asked him since he never left my side. "I went to check on everyone and see if we need anything." Blond Ezel said as he sat beside me. "You are a strange boy, you know that? I had a hard time trying to peel you off of me since you grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me down really hard before you started to cuddle into my chest. Everyone saw it and just left us alone knowing you need rest, but me? I hardly ever rest. You're a strong boy since you pulled me down to sleep with you." Blond Ezel told me before I blushed. "Sorry about that." I said to him. 'Why did I pull him down? I got a crush on him and he doesn't know about it.' I though to myself. 'Aichi just blushed. Does that mean his in love with me? Guessing it's true since he's not looking me in the eye." Blond Ezel thought before he lift me into his lap. "Wh-what are you doing, Blond Ezel?" I was blushing like crazy since he picked me up and put on on his lap. 'Glad to know I'm making Aichi blush even more.' Blond Ezel thought before he lifted my chin up to look in his eyes. 'What's going on? My heart is beaten to fast.' I thought before Blond Ezel kissed me on the lips gently. "Ah, Blond Ezel! What are you do-Hmm." I said before he put his tongue in my mouth fast. We stayed that way until we needed air. My head was resting on Blond Ezel's chest, I could even hear his heart beat. 'He's returning the love I have for him.' I thought before I looked at Blond Ezel's face and kissed him, shocking him before he kissed back. "Aichi, my Aichi." I heard Blond Ezel say in his mind. 'Guessing I could read his mind then.' I thought before putting my arms around his neck.

**(Warning warning, sex scene. If you don't like Yaoi, don't read. Warning warning)**

Blond Ezel pushed me gently onto my bed and was on top of me, making sure not to hurt me. Blond Ezel broke the kiss only to nip at my neck making me moan low so no one knows about this. "Aichi, try using a spell." Blond Ezel said against my neck. I cast a spell so no one could hear what's going on inside the tent and no one could enter the tent. Blond Ezel nips at my collar bone making me moan a little louder as Blond Ezel moves his hands to my pants. "Ez-ah ah-Ezel!" I moaned his name making him move to remove my shirt before putting one of my nipples in his mouth before sucking on it make me a moan mess since I'm sensitive on some parts of my body. Blond Ezel moves down to my belly before leaving a little mark while he removes my pants and underwear. "E-E-Ezel!" I was blushing uncontrollable making Blond Ezel laugh softly at me. "First time? Mine too." Blond Ezel said before he kissed me on the lips again. I found where his cock would be and pulled it out. 'It's huge!' I thought as I saw his 34 inch cock right in front of me. I rubbed my hands down it before going back up and I repeated it until it got hard. Blond Ezel was siting when I was rubbing his cock, I licked it making him moan while his eyes were closed. I put it in my mouth and move down until I couldn't fit any more in and went back up before I went back down in a repeated movements. Blond Ezel gently pulled me off before pulling me onto his lap. He kissed me while my arms were wrapped around his neck and my eyes were closed. Some of my water magic made Blond Ezel's fingers wet, which he moved one into my bum. I moaned since I'm still new to this, but felt pain as he added a other finger inside me and he parts them from each other before he moves them back and forth when he moves them in and out of me. I tried to hid it the pain from him, but he knew that I was in pain since he was rubbing my cock up and down to make me forget the pain I was feeling since he added his third finger inside me. He pulled his fingers out of me before putting his cock inside me, making me feel full at the same time as I felt pain. Blond Ezel didn't move until I was use to him being inside me. I moved up and down to let him know I'm ready for him to move. Blond Ezel pushed forward so my back was touching my bed and he moved in and out of me in a fast movement while I'm holding on to him. Blond Ezel picked up speed as he was moving faster and was holding on to me while he left a hickey on my left side of my chest. I'd cummed first than Blond Ezel cummed inside me, fulling me up before pulling out of me.

**(Warning warning, sex scene is over. If you read it, you're brave. Warning warning)**

Blond Ezel cleaned us both up before he put my cloth back on and pulled me into his chest. Blond Ezel pulled the blanket over us and we fall asleep not knowing that Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark saw this where ever they are. "Glad he's looking after Aichi since we're trapped in here." Blaster Blade told Blaster Dark. "I agree, but we need to talk to him first since Aichi is like a little brother to us as he thinks of us as older brothers to him." Blaster Dark said with a brotherly tone in his voice. "We will and I'm glad Aichi got all of his memories back thanks to him. Maybe there's a way to make Aichi part of the family by making a card with his name on it." Blaster Blade said before him and Blaster Dark glowed black and blue as a card as being formed. "Done. Hope Aichi likes it since it's him as a Soul Paladin and our little brother." Blaster Blade said as he made sure Aichi sees it on his bed after he gets back home. "He likes anything we make for him since he tried to make us a cake for our birthday when he was only 7 years old one time." Blaster Dark said as he remembers Aichi was in the kitchen in their home on Planet Cray trying to make a cake for him and Blaster Blade all by him-self, but added up making a mess and he looked up at them with a shocked look on his face which made him laugh gently as he cleaned Aichi up and Blaster Blade cleaned the kitchen up. "Guess you're right, onii-chan." Blaster Blade said as they went back to where they are trap in and went into a deep sleep. I woke up and saw that Aurora was in my arms sleeping while Ryan and Blond Ezel were talking about something to stop something evil. "Aurora, it's time to wake up." I found out that I was on Planet Cray for 6 weeks since I'm leaving in 4 minutes. Aurora and Ryan wanted to join my deck as they like me a lot and I didn't mind since they're like cousins to me. "Aichi, it's almost time to back to Planet Earth." Ryan said as he pulls Aurora into his arm while she woke up. "Yeah, I'll miss you guys a lot. See you around, Blond Ezel." I said as I gave Blond Ezel a hug before kissing him on the cheek making everyone laugh at him while his cheeks were turning red.

I found myself back on Earth with Kamui still asleep while it's 6:00 in the morning. "I'm not tired anymore, might as well change cloth. Oh, I forgot to give back the cloth to Blond Ezel. Oh well, Blond Ezel would of wanted me to keep them any way in case I come to visit someday." I said as I got changed and hid the Planet Cray cloth in my bag before I headed out of the room to get down stairs to get something to eat. It was 6:30 in the morning and my team mates woke up seeing me eating breakfast. "How did you sleep last night?" The manger, Shin asked me with a smile on his face. "Oh, I slept great last night." I said as I finished eating breakfast with a smile on my face. "Yo, bro. What's with the three new cards?" Kamui asked me since he never saw them before. "Oh, got them in a booster pack last night and didn't remember it until I woke up." I told Kamui since today we're going going up against people. We won all of our matches, but one which was up against Christ and his friends. Takuto made my Psyqualia stronger by added more Psyqualia to mine without knowing I was born with Psyqualia. I played Blond Ezel as my avatar while Aurora and Ryan were in the rear guard circles beside Blone Ezel, but I played my Cray-self 'Blaster Dark Blade: Aichi Soul' behind Blond Ezel to boost him in battle. I loses to Christ, but Blond Ezel comfort me by talking to me and hugging me when no one is looking. We went to another country for the next tournament and we saw Ren's team, but Kai-kun was the leader, there at the airport waiting for us. "Kai-kun." I said before Ren said hello to us while I was looking at Kai-kun. "Aichi, you've changed a lot." Kai-kun said to me before Ren looked at me like I've grown another head. "Hmm, I don't see anything different about him, Kai. Are you sure he changed?" Ren asked Kai-kun while looking at him. "Yes, he changed. How? I don't know." Kai-kun said before Ren looked back at me closer. "Ah, you got a hickey on you're left of you're neck! You got your-self a lover? When?" Ren said as everyone was shocked that I got a lover. "What? Ah, why did it have to be on my neck?! This is the third one." I said as I ran away from the others, who were still shock, and found myself on Cray. "Aichi, it's nice to see you again!" Aurora said as she saw me before she ran to me, hugging me tightly. "It's nice to see you to, Aurora." I said to Aurora as I hugged her back before looking at Blond Ezel. "Blond Ezel, why did you leave a hickey on my neck? My friends are shocked that I have a lover plus that I had sex with them three times. Can you please leave them somewhere else on my body so people don't see them?" I said and Blond Ezel knew what I meant since I left three of my own hickeys on his body: one on his neck and two on his chest. "O.K, the next time we do it I'll make sure no one sees them again." Blond Ezel said with a smile on his face. "Thanks, Ezel-kins." I said with a wink while a smile was on my face and I made him blush in front of everyone for 3 reasons: 1) I gave him a nickname, 2) I winked at him and 3) my smile made me look like a little kid who is smile because they got a treat. "Ha ha, Ezel-kins is a great nickname. Blond Ezel, you better give him a nickname back." Ryan said as he teases my boyfriend making him blush even more.

Kai-kun found me laying on the fountain's edge sleeping peacefully with a card in my hand. "Aichi, what's happening to you? You're changing into someone else since you never hide anything from you're friends." Kai-kun said before he picked me up bride style and carried me back to my team mates. I woke up in a bed with a big shirt on my small body with clean boxers on before I left the bed and found my team mates were talking to Ren, Kai-kun and the other two members of Kai-kun's team. "Big brother!" Kamui called out as he was running to me and gave me a hug. "Aichi, how are you feeling since you were sleeping by a fountain." Shin asked me with Ren looking at me while Kai-kun was looking at his deck. "I'm fine, manger. You don't have to ask me the same question all the time. If somethings wrong, I'll let you guys know. And by the way, who's t-shirt am I wearing?" I told them before Ren gave my the card that was in my hands. "It's Kai's t-shirt you're wearing." Kamui answered my question before I heard Blond Ezel cursing in my head and I giggled in my head to make him know I heard him. "Kai said he found this in you're hands. Who's been giving you new cards?" Ren said to me with a worried tone of voice. "He thinks you're lover is helping you win you're matches by giving you cards for you're deck." Ren said since I was looking at him with a confused look on my face. "What? No, this card is what my two older brothers gave me since my birthday is in one month and they couldn't be there!" I answered Ren's question and everyone was O.K with that answer. "Where are they? I want to meet them!" Kamui said with huge smile on his face. "Sorry, Kamui. They said that they are going to be helping their boss with building a 30 foot height hotel in Hawaii for 3 months since they're in charged of it being built." I told Kamui with a smile on my face, but I hate to lie to them since I'm adopted into Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark's family as a Soul Paladin and as their little brother. We went up against Ren's team, after we won our matches first, with me going up against Ren and we were half way done the match if Takuto didn't show up. He gave Ren Psyqualia while making mine stronger again, but I lose to Ren while Kai-kun was looking at me, he saw Psyqualia in my eyes before I walked to my team mates. "I'm sorry, you guys. I couldn't win against Ren like I did before." I said to them with so much sadness that I was crying, trying not to make a sound.

Shin pulled me into a hug and to shield the cameras from seeing me crying into Shin's chest. "Let's get some ice cream and it's my treat, you guys. You guys need it since it's hot out right now." Shin said as he still covering my face with his arm and we left for some ice cream. Ren told Kai-kun that he saw me crying into Shin's chest and Kai-kun's eyes wide. "What? Aichi never cried in front of any one." Kai-kun told Ren before he looked where I and my team mates were before he left with Ren and the other two following him. I had a 8 scoop ice cream banana split with 4 extra bananas while the others only got a 4 scoop ice cream in a bowl. "Hey, Aichi. Are really upset that you lose? I know I shouldn't ask that question, but I'm worried that you're going to have a stomach ack from eating that much ice cream." Shin said to me as I started to eat my banana split with a table spoon. "Yeah, I am really upset. I know it's not my faint and it happens to some people, but right now I feel like I just got shot at in the heart." I told them since the match was bugging me. 'Blond Ezel, why would Takuto give Christ and Ren, who had Psyqualia before and over abusing it by used it to many times, Psyqualia?' I asked my boyfriend since we can talk like this from me hearing him cursing in my head. 'I don't know why he would give it to them, but you need to be careful in the next tournament since you're going up against someone who is using the Aqua Force and is working for a evil force called the Void. I didn't tell you this enemy is before was because I want you to be safe and sound.' Blond Ezel said to me with a sad tone in his voice at the last sentence he said. 'I'm not mad at you for hiding it from me since you wanted me safe and sound, Ezel-kins.' I told him with happiness in my voice making him smile at it. I want back to the hotel to pack for the next tournament place when Takuto came into the room. "Takuto-san, what are you doing here? I thought you only see the winners of the tournament?" I asked him with confusing on my face. "That may be correct, but I need to talk to you right now." Takuto said to me with a voice that says 'he's not joking around here', so I pulled two chairs out for us to sit on with two cups of water for us to drink. "Aichi, you know something that I don't know about. You need to tell me what it is." Takuto said to me and I was freaking out inside my head. 'Aichi, just tell him you're tired and you really need sleep. He can't know yet about this person.' Blond Ezel said in my mind.

I touched the right side of my head because I was feeling a little bit of pain there and Takuto saw this. "Sorry, my head hurts a little bit and I'm really tired. Do you think we can talk about this another time, please?" I told Takuto before I felt more pain in my head which Takuto saw because he had a look of worry on it since my eyes closed fast and my teeth are against each other (Like a = sign, but teeth are close to each other as in touching each other). "Aichi, are you O.K? That headache looks really bad." Takuto said as he touches the right side my head gently. "I'll be fine, just need to take some headache pills to make it go away." I told Takuto as he helps me up and goes into my room to finish packing my stuff. Takuto left after putting me in my PJ's and put me in my bed for some rest. What I didn't know was my team mates saw Takuto leave the hotel room. "Why were you in there?" Kamui asked with angry in his voice. "I came to see Aichi because he has info of something that I need to know about, but he couldn't give it to me because he got a painful headache." Takuto said before he left and my team mates came to check on me. They saw me in bed sleeping and they saw a note by my head. Shin toke it and read it out loud for everyone to know what's on the note. "'Aichi has a headache and he needs some rest before he leaves the hotel. He took 2 headache pills to get rid of his headache. -Takuto. P.S, I put him in PJ's to make it easier for him to sleep in.'" Shin said out loud before they saw me move to the right side still asleep with a smile on my face. "The headache must be gone now since he's on his right side sleeping like a little child." Shin said with a gently smile on his face before telling my team mates to go pack their things and leave me be to get some rest. I woke up 2 to 3 hours later to seeing my boyfriend is front of me. "Aichi, are you O.K? I had to take you straight to the head healer because 4 different symbols showed up on you're body." Blond Ezel said and I know then that I'm on Planet Cray. I took my shirt off and saw the 4 marking symbols (The symbols are in color) on my body. One of them was on my chest in a shape of a mage in a middle of a star that had the 5 high elements (Fire at the top of the star, Water on the right side of the star, Earth on the bottom right of the star, Air on the bottom left of the star and Ice on the top left of the star) at each point.

The second one was on my back which was a symbol for a knight with a sword like Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark's sword, but it had two swords like Blond Ezel's on each side of it. The third one is on my forehead in a shape of a heart that was red with two swords (Silver is the color the swords are) like Blond Ezel's right in front of it meaning the swords are protecting the heart from harm and the last one was on both of my hands. I was confused about the last one since it's on both of my hands and Blond Ezel asked someone who knows about symbols to take a look at them for us. "The one on the chest is the element mage symbol. The elements are what you can use, but you must be sure you use them only if you need to protect you're self and you're friends. The one on the back means he's a knight with three swords at his side. The third one is different since this one is new." Crystal, the symbol reading girl said as she looks at the symbols on my body. "How so?" I asked since I'm still confused about the one on my hands. "Well, the heart means love while the swords, in the way they are since their in front of the heart, means their protecting the heart from harm. Guessing the symbol means 'the lover is being protected by their lover'. That make senses since you and Blond Ezel are lovers and he'll protect you." Crystal said before me and Blond Ezel blushed at it. "I'm confused about the fourth on. It's on my hands, both of them." I said as I showed her my hands and she gasps before she pulls her book out and went through it fast until she got to a page she was looking for. "That symbol means 'Healer of time and space'. You can heal wounds and fix broken bones. You need to learn this today since you're team mates are eating dinner right now. You got time to learn this." Crystal said at me before she left to get the head healer to teach me how to heal wounds and stuff. "What will happen to the card version of me? Will the trigger change?" I asked Blond Ezel with worry in my voice since my Cray-self is a draw trigger. "I don't think so. We need to ask the healer for that." Blond Ezel said to me as he pulls me into his lap. "I heard the question and no, the trigger won't change. The card will gain a other trigger." The head healer said as he enters the tent. "A double trigger card?! How can that be?" I was so shocked that I didn't move my body or even breath for 5 minutes until I let go of my breath that I was holding. "Don't worry about it, I meant many like that and they went into hiding to protect them-self's. Some are double heal triggers, some double stand triggers. Now, I need to teach you how to heal wounds. We have 45 minutes to learn this. Let's start, shall we?" The head healer said as I just nodded my head. 40 minutes went by and I learned all the beginner, medium and advanced healing magic. "I still can't believe I'm a fast learner. Guess I can learn more things than others." I said after I finished my healing lessons. "I guess so. You need to go back to Planet Earth before you're team mates see you gone." Blond Ezel said before he kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks. I'll come back when I have the time." I told my boyfriend before kissing him on the lips making him blush since everyone saw that. "I just love making you blush in front of them." I said to Blond Ezel making him blush even more before I found my self back on Earth and my team mates came into the room to check on me. "Ah, brother. You're awake and up. You must be hungry cause I stole some food from the dinning room without anyone knowing it. I didn't want you to get too hungry and try to eat us." Kamui said as he brought out a bag with food in little bags to make sure the bag doesn't get dirty. "Thanks, Kamui." I said as I took the food and started to eat.

Takuto was looking out the window when Kourin came into the room. "Takuto-kun, are you O.K? You haven't ate you're dinner at all." Kourin asked Takuto since this is not like him to not eat. "Aichi is holding info that I need to know, but he got a headache before he could tell me. What's going on? Why was that card he played, behind Blond Ezel when he was up against Christ, look like him? Why didn't Blond Ezel contented me yet? Who is Aici's lover?" Takuto said before he punched the wall really hard near the window cutting his hand badly. "Don't!" Kourin said as she hugged Takuto before they fall to the ground together since they're dating without anyone knowing about it. "Kourin, I'm...I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do any more." Takuto told Kourin sadly with tears coming down his eyes as she fixes his wounded hand. "Don't worry, Blond Ezel must be doing stuff and he can't content you because of it." Kourin told him as she let's him sit on her lap. "You may be right. But for how long will it last?" Takuto asked Kourin since she knows how to calm him down. "I don't know, but I do know one thing is that nothing is going to stop us of defeating the Void and getting rid of it for good." Kourin said before she kissed Takuto on the forehead and let him sleep on her as she falls to sleep on the couch. We won all of our matches, but Blond Ezel told me to be careful since someone is working for the Void. Me and Kamui went up against Team Dreadnought and Blond Ezel warned me that it is Leon was the one working with the Void which I got angry at Leon that some of his jacket's selves on the right side got caught on fire. "AHH, LEON-SAMA! YOU'RE JACKET IS ON FIRE!" Some girl on his team shouted before Leon tries to put out the fire on his jacket meaning I did that to him. 'Ha ha, you did to make him on someone knows what's he's doing. Didn't you?' Blond Ezel said in in my head while laughing. 'Yes, he needs to be stopped.' I said to him before the fire went up more until it got to the middle of his right arm. 'You better make sure he can Vanguard against you, Soul-kins.' Blond Ezel siad making me blush in my head from the nickname he picked for me. A bucket of water was thrown from the right side at Leon to put out the fire, but the bucket hit Leon on the side of his head as the water put out the fire. 'You did that again and I mean the bucket hitting him in the head. Guess you have a sixth element to use then.' Blond Ezel said in my mind. 'Yep, the hit on the head was for him to wake up and quiet the Void right now or before someone hurts him.' I told my boyfriend in my head with a giggle. Kamui was looking at me and I smiled at him to let him know I'm O.K and I can fight.

The match went on until my turn which I called out 'Final Turn' and I almost won the match if Leon's team mate didn't save him, now Kamui got hit by the same girl's vanguard and didn't pull 2 heal trigger which cause him to cry. "It's O.K, Kamui. We'll win the next one." I said as I pulled him into a hug to calm him down. "Hmm, you're team mate is weak that you should replace him with someone else." Leon said before he and his team mate was half way back to his other female team mate, I lost it as in I was rage because he called Kamui weak. I looked at Leon's back and I sent the back of his jacket on fire well the ground made two holes for his feet to step in before the fire got to his neck and to the end of his back. "AHHH, LEON-SAMA! YOU'RE JACKET IS ON FIRE AGAIN!" The girl who played with him shouted out as she tries to put it out. 'Aichi, put out the fire out now since the bastard void knows someone is doing this to him.' Blond Ezel said in my mind. "Kamui, let's go. We can get some ice cream and you can have ¾ of my ice cream since you need it more than I do." I told Kamui as he let me pick him up making sure his chin is on me shoulder and walked away from Leon and his team mates, after I made it rain hard to put out the fire as Leon is looking at my back. "AHHH, LEON-SAMA! YOU'RE GOT BURN MARKS ON YOU'RE BACK! WE NEED BURN CREAM TO MAKE THEM GO AWAY!" The girl said as me and my team mates left the place for ice cream. "Takuto, why are you here? Don't think we're being rude, but you can't break you're own rules." Shin said to Takuto as he saw Takuto walking to us with Kourin beside him. "I just come to check on Aichi. I see the match got to his friend." Takuto said as he looks to Kamui. "Yeah, it did. He'll be O.K, just needs some alone time is all. And I'm doing fine, my headache is finally gone." I told Takuto before the waitress came over with some ice cream for us. "Huh? Ma', there is 5 and we ordered only 4 ice cream." I told her as she put the ice cream down on the table. "The 5th one is for you. A boy name Leon asked me to give it to you and he already payed for it." She said as she left to get the other orders. I was confused by this as to why Leon would buy me ice cream. "Let's eat, shall we?" Shin said as we ate our ice cream, Kamui having two than one banana split with 8 banana's than one cut in half. "I don't get it. Why buy me ice cream?" I told Blond Ezel since I went to Planet Cray to see him and it was 10 O'clock at night when I left and it's now 4:30 in the morning back on Planet Earth.

Aurora is sleeping on my lap while her head is on my chest. "I don't know. Why is a good question." Blond Ezel said before Ryan came with food for us. "Thanks a lot, Ryan. Ryan, what do you think?" I said to Ryan after he put the food down. "I think he's trying to make friends with you and then ask you to join him and the void. Pretended I'm Leon and I just asked you to join me and the void. W hat would you're answer being?" Ryan said and I knew Ryan was getting me ready in case Leon ask me to join him. "I would say 'No, I don't like evil since they do bad things and bad things to others. I'm not going to join you.'" I said to Ryan as Blond Ezel laughed at how I said it and I started to glow for 2 minutes until the glowing stopped. "Whoa, Aichi. You're hair is longer, not longer longer, but long enough to put into a low ponytail. It ends at the you're back." Blond Ezel said as he pulls a hair brush out to brush my hair. "I like my hair like this. Good thing I got hair bands to tie my hair in and the reason for that is because I keep thinking my hair will get longer as I grow up and it did. My bangs got longer, too. Guess I should let someone braid it since girls go for that sort of stuff in a man." I said as I giggle. "How are you going to tell you're team mates about this?" Aurora said as she woke up still tired. "I'm just going to tell them 'I hid it so no girls in any of my classes would braid it up.' and they're believe me." I told Aurora before Ryan said he'll bring her to his room wear she can sleep with one of his shirts there to keep the nightmares gone. "I thing that's a good idea and I know Takuto is getting mad since I didn't connected him yet, but I want to be there for my little Soul-kins." Blond Ezel said as he gives me a hug. "Don't worry, I'll never leave you're side." I told my boyfriend as I fall asleep on his chest. Blond Ezel woke me 2 hours later so I could go back to Planet Earth. Kamui woke up to seeing me already dress and have my stuff packed. "You're awake and I packed you're stuff for you. Kamui. I left a change of cloth for you to change into." I told him since he was still a little bit tired. "Thank, bro." Kamui said as he got out of bed to go to the bathroom before he changed into his new cloth that I made for him.

Shin and his niece have new cloth on since I made them for them and they don't even know it as we headed back to Japan for the last stage of the tournament. "Hey, guys. Good to see you again." I said before I saw Aurora and Ryan their human form with human cloth on. "Aurora-nee and Ryan-nee, it's so good to see you guys." I said as I ran to them and hugged them. "We missed you so much! You're hair is out in a ponytail and I thought you hid it so no girl in any of you're classes would braid it!" Aurora said with a little pout on her face. "He he, I finger I let it out now since I want you to braid it, Aurora and you're the only one to braid my hair." Aurora giggles at what I said and everyone thought they were my cousins. "They don't play Vanguard, but they like it when I play it." I told everyone and they understand. We all went back to the card shop and found Miwa is behind the counter with kids playing Vanguard. "Hey, nice to see you guys again!~" Miwa said to us as we came into the shop. "Why is there so many kids in here?" Shin asked confused by all this. "Oh, they came because of Team Q4!~ They said 'Q4 rocks!' and a lot more to it.~" Miwa said before he got some booster packs for the kids to buy. "Well, looks like our card shop is booked up." Shin said as he puts his work cloth on to help Miwa out with the boxes of booster packs. We found out that the tournament is in three different places meaning the team mates are put in three different places to fight against card fighters and there's three people we need to beat to go one to the finally stage. Me and my team mates won all the matches, but went up against the three card fighters that had mask on their faces. "Nice to finally meet you, Aichi Sendou." My opponent said to me as he lifted he mask off his face. "I don't know you, but I think you're friends with Kai-kun." I said to him with a bit of confusing in my voice. "That's right, read to battle? By the way, the names Jun Mutsuki." Jun said to me before we both said "Stand Up! Vanguard."

We was half way done when it hit my turn which I called out 'Soul Final Turn' making people wondering why I said 'Soul' before 'Final Turn'. "I stand and draw before summon Blond Ezel with Blaster Dark Blade: Aichi Soul behind him." I said and Jun's eyes wide because he never heard of him before which shocks Leon and his team mates a lot more than Jun. 'Good. He's shocked and I better hurry up and get rid of his front rear guards.' I thought to my-self. "By having Blaster Dark Blade: Aichi Soul behind my Vangurd, Blond Ezel gains +30,000 attack power plus one critical." I said and everyone's eyes wide, even Takutoa's eyes wide at what I said since Blond Ezel's power went to 40,000. "I'm also summon Blaster Blade Soul and Blaster Dark Soul to front rear guard." I said and I smiled as I said my two older brother's names." Blaster Dark Blade: Aichi Soul gains +5,000 attack power from both of his older brothers since their souls are out on the field." I said as my Cray-self gains +5,000 from my (He's Cray-self is him when his on Cray with his brothers, so I put 'my' and not 'his') older brothers. "I attack you're front left rear guard with Blaster Blade Soul with a boost from Arrow Girl, Aurora." When I said that, Blaster Blade Soul gained +12,000 power and destroyed Jun's left rear guard. "Then I attack you're right rear guard with Blaster Dark Soul with a boost from Sword Boy, Ryan." Same thing with Blaster Blade Soul, but Blaster Dark Soul gained +14,000 power. "Now, I send Blaster Blade Soul, Blaster Dark Soul, Arrow Girl Aurora and Sword Boy Ryan into the soul and active Blond Ezel's Limit Break!" I said as a ¼ blue, ¼ black, ¼ gold and ¼ white Vanguard Circle came from in front of me making everyone freak out since it's four different colors in one circle. "By using his counter blast 4 time, I look at the top card of my deck and search for up to one the Gold Paladin from among them and call them to an open rear gaurd before put the rest on the bottom of my deck and increase Blond Ezel's power by the original power of the unit called with this effect until end of turn. During my turn, Blond Ezel gets gains +1000 power for each of my Gold Paladin rear-guards." I said as Blond Ezel gains 4,000 from his friends making his power go to 44,000. "With a boost from Blaster Dark Blade: Aichi Soul, Blond Ezel is coming for you're Vanguard!" I said as my Cray-self gives Blond Ezel a boost of +20,000 making his power 64,000. "Twin drive check. The first check." I said as I draw my first card and it was Heal Trigger. "A Heal Trigger, +5,000 to Blond Ezel and I heal one Damage." I said as Blond Ezel's power went up to 69,000 and I removed one damage from my damage zone. "The second check." I said as I draw my second card from my deck and it was a Heal Trigger. "A Heal Trigger, +5,000 to Blond Ezel and I heal one damage." I said and Blond Ezel's power went up to 74,000 while I removed one damage again from my damage zone.

"Oh my, Aichi has a very strong Vanguard out there. Folks, Aichi pulled off a double Heal Trigger in his twin drive! What do you think of this, Doctor O?" MC Mya, the mc for the tournament asked Doctor O. "I don't know since this is new to me." Doctor O said and MC Mya got confused. "How so, Doctor O? Is something wrong?" MC Mya asked Doctor O who as a wired look on his face. "Aichi looks different somehow and the way he did his turn, he has to be stronger than anyone since his getting better and better with every match his in." Doctor O said before I said something that will shock everyone even more. "I active Blaster Dark Blade: Aichi Soul's second effect. If Blond Ezel is boosted by Blaster Dark Blade Aichi Soul, he gains +5,000 for each card in mine and team mate's drop zone. I have 10 cards while Kamui has 14 and Misaki has 20 in their drop zone." I said which was making everyone even more shocked since Blond Ezel gained +220,000 making his power go up to 294,000. "Ahhh, Aichi pulled the second effect of Blaster Dark Blade Aichi Soul! Team Q4 might win this match!" MC Mya said with shock in his voice. "I guard!" Jun said he pulls out a 45,000 power shield, moved 2 of her front rear guards (One being 20,000 and the other one being 10,000) to stop the attack making the shield a 75,000 power shield making Blond Ezel's attack power to 219,000 after he finished the shield. Jun only had 4 damage and if he doesn't draw 2 Heal Triggers, then I win the match. Jun didn't pulled off 2 heal triggers and my turn was over. "O-Oh my, Aichi's mighty attack did hit. Aichi wins this match with a lot of power!" Doctor O said with shock in his voice. "That was a match I never had before. You want all out on that Finally Turn of yours. But what the earth is with the whole 'Soul' before you said it?" Jun asked me confused. "He he, I'm not going to tell, not until it's the right time, Jun-chan." I said as I wink at and ran off to find my team mates and Jun walked away with a blush on his face before he saw Kai-kun in the hallway. 'What was that? How can Aichi do that? I'm going to find out.' Kai-kun thought before he saw Jun's face. "Why are you blushing?" Kai-kun asked Jun-chan. "Aichi called me Jun-chan and winked at me before he ran off." Jun-chan said before he asked Kai-kun if I have a lover and Kai-kun freaked out shouting "AICHI HAS A LOVER, SO BACK OFF AND DON'T ASK ME! I DON'T KNOW WHO THE PERSON IS BECAUSE I NEVER MEANT THE THEM!" and everyone in the crowed was shocked that I have a lover.

'Aichi, the way you pulled that off was great!' Blond Ezel said in my mind. 'Thanks and don't worry about Jun-chan. I only winked at him to make Kai-kun shout at him. I'll never love someone like I love my Ezel-kins.' I said to Blond Ezel making him blush and making me giggle. Me and my team mates saw Takuto coming to us. "Great job out there, you three. Sir, you're going to have to stay here. Only card fighters can come with me." Takuto said as Shin nodded his head in a understanding for Takuto to know only. "This way please and Aichi. I would like to finish that talk with you, if that's O.K with you?" Takuto said as we followed him to the stairs. "I don't mind, just don't ask any weird questions." I told him as Blond Ezel sighs in my mind. 'Weird questions? Like what?' Blond Ezel asked me as we got to the stairs and went up them. "Aichi, do you remember that question I asked you before?" Takuto asked and I nodded to it. "Why didn't you answer the question. I need to know what you know since this is important to compete it." Takuto said to me and I sighed. "Takuto, it's not the time to tell you yet. But I'll tell you this only. Someone is working for evil and that's all I'm going to say." I told Takuto and keep looking straight to let Takuto know I'm done talking. I saw Kai-kun was there with Ren and everyone that won against us. "Kai-kun!" I ran to him to give him a hug and he returned it. "That match was crazy! How did you pull it off?" Ren asked me and was to close to my face since I heard Blond Ezel shouting cruses at Ren. "AHHH!" I let go of Kai-kun while screaming and landed on my bum...hard. "Ow, that hurts." I said before I glared angry at Ren and making him sweat badly before he starts to walks away from me backwards. "REN, DON'T GO NEAR MY FACE LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" I shouted at Ren as he ran as fast as he can to get away from me since I'm chase him around the place in circles, since there's something in the middle of the place, and everyone is laughing at it. Leona and his female team mates weren't laughing until Leon saw a bite mark on the left side of my neck that looks like a lion had bite me there. "Aichi, I think you should stop." Takuto said as he smiles seeing me pining Ren down with me sitting on his legs and arms that are under my bum. "**Sighs** Fine and you better not go near my face or I'll stick my lover on you. They're over-protective of me and you shouldn't have got that close." I said to Ren as I got off of him as he wines from the pain that I did from just sitting on his arms and legs. "Never saw Aichi like that before. You think he's trying to keep his lover calm?" Kamui asked Takuto, but Takuto just shakes his head saying 'He doesn't know.' Takuto brought us to Cray to save it, but Leon got in front of us and stopped us from moving forward. "Leon, got is going on?" Takuto asked Leon and Leon told us all that he's working for the Void and Leon hurt Takuto by stealing his powers, leaving him in a bad spot.

Leon split us part and when he did Blond Ezel, Aurora and Ryan came out to make sure we don't get hurt. I wake up to seeing my lover, Ezel-kins was beside me with Takuto in his arms. "Takuto, are you O.K? You're not hurt are you?" I asked him since he couldn't move. "Aichi, how did Blond Ezel come here?" Takuto asked me. "The reason why I couldn't tell you a thing was because Blond Ezel is my lover and I can travel to Cray since Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark are my older brothers from the day their father, King Alfred took me in as his third son. I can travel to Cray and back to Earth since I was born with Psyquaila." I said to Takuto and everything else as well. "I'm sorry for not telling you. I didn't know how or if you could handle it." I told Takuto as I healed him to make it easier for him to move without the pain. "It's fine. Guess now I know why Blond Ezel didn't contented me for a while. He was playing and being with his boyfriend." Takuto said as he teases Ezel-kins who was blushing badly and was trying to hid it. "I made sure you're powers were back. You made my Pysquaila a lot stronger since I only use it to talk to my cards. I got a bond with the Golden Paladins and Blaster Blade with Blaster Dark will be joining them, if they like." I told Takuto as we got into a waging that Crystal has under her control with my team mates in the waging wide wake. "Hey guys, let's go get Christ and his friends, then go found Leon. Ryan is with Christ and his friends while Aurora is with Kai-kun and his friends. Crystal, we ready to move out." I said since we're all in the waging. "Right. Let's move out." Crystal said as she makes the waging move with her magic.

We found Ryan with Christ and his friends as they were wondering how Ryan got here. "Hop in, you guys. We need to get to Aurora fast since she can't be away from Ryan for to long." I said as we headed off again and found Kai and his friends trying to calm down Aurora who is crying. "Get in the waging, you guys. We headed to Leon right now." I said to them as they got in to the waging and we headed off for Leon. "Aichi, what's going on here?" Kai-kun asked me with confusing on his face. "Takuto will explain it since I told him everything. Crystal, can we go a little bit faster please? Who knows what Leon is doing right now." I asked Crystal before we went a little bit faster. After Takuto explained everything that I said and what's going on in Cray, everyone is helping out. "Aichi, I see Leon and he doesn't look happy." Crystal said as we all saw Leon's face. "I'll go up against him while the rest of you stay in the waging. You won't go up against his team mates." I said as I got out of the waging and went to Leon. "The void wanted you to join us." Leon said before I shouted out my answer to it making Leon very angry at it. "Fine. Let's battle, then." Leon said before he saw Ezel-kins, Ryan and Aurora got out of the waging and go back into my deck. The match started off and Leon got 3 damage while I got none. "Grrrr, I won't lose!" Leon shouted before he sent his left rear guard to attack me...personally. "AHHHHH!" I screamed from he pain and I was bleeding badly, too plus my shirt got ripped, so I got rid of the tear pieces and saw my stomach thinking 'I lose the baby.'. "Soul-kins!" "Aichi!" "Little brother!" I heard Ryan, Aurora, Blaster Blade Soul, Ezel-kins and Blaster Dark Soul shouting at me. "Grrrr, how dare you do that to my lover!" Ezel-kins said to Leon with a lion's roar in it. "I'm O.K, you guys." I said as I try to get up from the ground before a blue glow wrapped around me like it is helping me. "Aichi, my son." I know that voice. "DAD!" I shouted as my dad, King Alfred showed him-self with his arms wrapped around my middle were I got hit. "Ow! My stomach hurts a lot." I told my dad before he wrapped his arms around my chest. "Aichi, I'm always with you since you were born. I just never told you that because I was protecting you." Alfred said before he started to glow light blue before he went into my deck, but I can still hear his voice. "I'm with you always, my son." I cried when he said that and I started to glow while I heard everyone gasping. I glowed gold, blue, black and white before I stopped glowing and my wounds were gone with my baby bum showing. "AHHHH, Aichi is 20 weeks pregnant! If the bond is really strong in a gay relationship, it can allow the male that is on the bottom to get pregnant!" Ryan said with shocked in his voice since **I am** pregnant with Ezel-kins's baby. Leon was freaking out since he aimed for my stomach, but the look in my eyes never changed since I'm looking at him with rage in my eyes. "Leon, you're going to pay for trying to kill my child." I said in rage and angry as my Psyquaila activated and the air around the battle field changed which scared everyone almost to death since I'm not like this at all. "Aichi, I think you need to calm down before you hurt the baby inside you!" Takuto shouted out to me, not wanted to get me angry or go up against Leon's team mates if he left the waging. I calmed down just enough to not hurt my baby inside me, but I'm still mad at Leon. I blasted some Psyquaila at Leon, which wound his left hip, all the way to the bone, and made him blood.

"Now you know how I felt when you told you're rear guard to attack me." I said as Leon tries to stand back up to finished the match, but he keeps whining in pain from the attack I did to him. "You'll pay for that, Sendou Aichi!" Leon said as he manages to stay standing up on his own before I started to laugh. "Sendou? Sendou Aichi is dead when he saw his 3 only family members get killed in front of him when he's parents locked him in a closet for protection from the murders. I'm Blaster Dark Blade: Aichi Soul, leader of the Soul Paladins and you're going to lose this match!" I shouted at him making everyone realize that I'm not joking around when I said that. I finished the match with my boyfriend's attack making Leon scream as the void's power is leaving his body before his body hit the ground a second time. I put my deck near where you can see Cray and Ezel-kins got rid of the void on Cray before I passed out from using my Psyquaila, since I never had nor even used it, and I heard everyone shout my name before we were back on Earth. When I woke up, I was in a white room with everyone doing things to keep them-self's from waking me up. "Takuto, how..long...was...I..asleep...for?" I asked Takuto as he moves the towel off of my forehead to put it in a bowl full of water before he put the towel back on my forehead. "You were asleep for 5 days maxi. What something to eat, Aichi?" Takuto asked me before I nodded my head. "I also got a doctor to check on the baby and it's O.K, so you don't need to worry about him. Oh, and you're Ezel-kins came to see you with Ryan and Aurora. He's worried sick about you." Takuto said before he left the room and everyone came over to the bed, that I was sleeping in and I'm still in the bed thanks to a fever, to check on me. "How are you feeling?" Shin asked me with worry on his face. "I'm fine, just hungry, and weak. I'll get better for all of you." I said to them with a smile on my face before I heard "AIIIIIIIIIICHI!" at the door way and knew who that was. "Aurora, not so loud. I just woke up 5 minutes ago." I said as she ran to the bed while Ezel-kins and Ryan just walked over to the bed. "You're not hurt, are you?" Ryan asked since Aurora is on my right side fast asleep thanks to her crying when I haven't wakening up in 5 days. "I'm not hurt, but I think I my need to see my older brothers." As I said that, Takuto was pouting at the door way with my two older brothers and my father there. "Grrrr, saying I can't carry it when this is my house. Who do they think they are? Princes?" Takuto said with a bit of angry in his voice which made me giggle before I coughed in my hands. "Takuto, their father is King Alfred and his my father too, so us three are princes." I said as Takuto was freaking out even more by running around the room like a chicken without a head. "Hey, Aichi. Heard you won against Blond Ezel in a double sword duel. Ha ha, how could he lose to you like that?" Blaster Dark said with laughter in his voice making Blond Ezel blush. "Don't rub it in, he's a fast learner." Ezel-kins said as he blush got worse by the minute. "We know you what you two did when Aichi went to Cray the second time. We saw even through we were trap in that forsaking place, Aichi is a fast learner. Well, not that fast since he tried to make us a cake 2 days ago before our birthday, right Blaster Blade?" Blaster Dark said before I started to blush.

"I WAS ONLY 7 YEARS OLD AT THAT TIME! WHY BRING IT UP IN FRONT OF FATHER?" I shouted out really loud, loud enough to wake Aurora woke and make everyone look at me, before I started to cough which Ren helped me in a sit up pose. "What do you mean by 'tried to make us a cake for your birthday', Blaster Dark?" King Alfred asked with a confused look on his face. "I remembered that day like it was yesterday. I had to clean the kitchen while you cleaned Aichi up. Ha ha, the kitchen was a mess since Aichi wanted the cake to be a present for us and say "I made this for you! Hope you like it!" Ha ha, he made it chocolate cake with blue icing on top, but put the writing in black to make you happy, onii-chan." Blaster Blade said as father look shocked by this and well as everyone else. "Yeah plus the best part was he did it in a mini-chef outfit with the hat being a little to big for his head." Blaster Dark said as he looks like he'll laugh any minute now. "Well, Aichi got better and better at it since he really wanted us to try one of his cakes so badly, too." Blaster Blade said as he looks at me like a look that says 'Don't freak out about this since they need to know.' before I lose it big time. "BLASTER BLADE, HOW CAN I NOT FREAK OUT ABOUT THIS WHEN YOU AND BLASTER DARK PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANY ONE ABOUT IT?" I shouted out while tears were leaving my eyes and Ezel-kins don't like it when I'm crying as of lately I've being crying when my memories of the past come knocking at you're door that happens to have the murdering part in it. Ezel-kins looked at my older brothers, who were shaking since they don't want to get anyone angry, and gave them a evil glare promising a slowly, painful death for making me cry. "Blond Ezel, it's not nice to glare at them. They figure that everyone would want to know a little bit about Aichi, like the kitchen story." Takuto said as he gives me a hug with Aurora on my lap.

5 weeks later...

Everyone keeps staring at me since I'm wearing a baggie uniform because I'm 25 weeks long and the student cancelers were told that I'm living with Takuto since he's my 'half-cousin' and to make sure no one hurts me since I'm a boy born with a wound of a girl. Takuto even told them to let me make a card fight club which has Kourin, Misaki, Naoki Ishida and Shingo Komoi as members of the club which I'm the President and Captain of the club. Takuto is the advisor for the club which makes sense since he promises Ezel-kins he'll look after me before he moved me out of my apartment into his house telling the landlord that he'll look after me and the landlord didn't mind at all since he wants me to be safe. I showed my two new friends my Pysquaila and showed them Planet Cray for the first time. They were shocked when they saw their clans and they asked them question while saying their going to take good care of them. We've been going to Cray for about 5 days straight and we're in the card fight club room which I fixed up with my Pysquaila to make it bigger with 2 to 3 couches, a table to chat at while eating our lunches from our every own kitchen which I'm using to cook for us and we have a T.V in the room to watch some card fights and shows on. "It's nice to see our clans daily, but I think we should be practicing for the High School VC tournament that is in only 4 weeks." Shingo said as he was battling Naoki to help Naoki get better at Vanguard battles, which Naoki won, but Naoki still needs to improve his skills a bit more and went to Kourin to test his skill and see what needs to change with Masaki there to help Kourin out since I made Naoki the Vice-captain of the card fight club. Shin said 'he'll make sure the club as new cards' which I'm paying for since I work there, so the cards for our club is free. "Aichi, how you're feeling? You've been eating 3 times more then that a pregnant women should be eating." Shingo asked me since he's a fan of mine and wants to help the best he can. "Really? I didn't know. Does that mean I'm pregnant with twins or triples?" I asked Shingo as Shin opened the door with new cards for us all in 4 boxes. "I remember when Misaki's mother was pregnant for her. Her mother ate 3 times the amount that a pregnant women could handle and I thought she was pregnant with twins." Shin said as he puts the 4 boxes down with vanguard cards in them and lets us go into the boxes after Naoki and Kourin were done with their battle. "Really? Should I see a doctor to know how many and what the gender is?" I had to ask since I keep hearing voices in my head telling me what to eat and not to eat, but I didn't tell them this because they might think is the baby. "I think so and you need Takuto to go with you since he's looking after you for you're boyfriend." Shin said as he went to the kitchen to make something for us all since I can't stand for more than 30 minutes.

Leon came over 4 days later to see me since he's like a twin brother to me and he asking a lot of questions since he's worried about me. "You O.K?" "Do you need baby clothing?" "When are you do?" Leon and his two team mates asked me these questions today since I'm paler than I should be. "Leon, I'm doing fine, but I'm just a bit tired since I missed my nap today. I don't know when I am do since I didn't go see the doctor yet and I'll let you know the gender so you can pick the clothing up for the baby since I need clothing that is cotton made only for newborn baby to 4 year old. The dippers have to be cloth since I don't trust normal dippers at all. I'm also going to need bottles for milk since I can't breast feed my baby, so you need to get 30 big cans of formula milk for me to make while getting a baby blander to make my own baby food since I don't trust the can ones. You may never know what kind of chemicals there are inside the can." I said to Leon and his team mates as they wrote it down to remember it. They were about left after the school called them and asked where they are since they missed a whole day of school just to be with me. Leon told the school about his twin brother figure who is pregnant and that is Takuto's half-cousin, which the school freaks out about and allowed them to come visit me as long as they bring their school work with them and Leon agreed to it. I went near the window looking outside while sitting in a chair as my friends were busy doing things, but they and everyone in the room stopped at they were doing when they heard me singing a song that my mother use to sing to me.

"There's no way for me to make into a piece of my recollections, the everlasting bond you have given me. Because you have given me gentleness, I have become aware of what "strength" is. Thank you. I used to boast my falsely perceived greatness. Knowing not the meaning of gentleness, I was almost like a wolf. The day you took hold of my arms was the moment when I obtained the meaning of my life. I now have a dear friend here, and I have no right to doubt that I now have a dear friend here, and I have no right to doubt that. There's no way for me to make into a piece of my recollections the everlasting bond you have given me. Because you have given me austerity, I have learned the precious value of "gentleness". There's no way for me to make into a piece of my recollections the everlasting bond you have given me. Because you have given me gentleness, I have become aware of what "strength" is. Thank you. Now I want to try harder and overtake my instinct. I'll shred my collar into countless pieces and dash through my future. The amount of tears we shed after bumping against each other is the mutual trust between us that cannot be altered by anything. You, not knowing the meaning of limit, have bestowed upon me courage. There's no way for me to make into a piece of my recollections the everlasting bond you have given me. Because you have given me austerity, I have learned the precious value of "gentleness". There's no way for me to make into a piece of my recollections the everlasting bond you have given me. From now on, too, I wish to continue learning the importance of mutual forgiveness. There's no way for me to make into a piece of my recollections the everlasting bond you have given me. I won't ever make you say "How boring!" Please believe in me, as I will protect you to the end. Thank you..." I was singing it with tears coming out of my eyes since mother is dead and will never come back. Everyone never heard me sing before and was shocked compete by it.

5 weeks has pass and we won the High School VC tournament and Takuto warned us all about the revers that can revers anyone if they lose a match with anyone revers. It was Sunday and 50 revers card fighters showed up to turn us revers, but I challenge them all to a card fight making everyone freak out and kept asking me why I did that. I won against them all, but got very tired a lot faster than I thought before passing out in Leon's arms as he caught me before I hit the ground and they all went to Takuto's house to put me to bed since it's 11:30 AM in the morning. I woke up and it was 4:30 in the morning and it was Monday, I went to the bathroom to go wee before going down the stairs to get something to eat from the kitchen. Takuto was still up since he's in the kitchen. "Morning, Aichi-kun. How are you?" Takuto said me as I got in the kitchen to get a apple and a glass of milk. "I'm fine, just hungry is all. Why are you still up?" I asked since I never saw him stay up all night. "I was asleep, but I woke thinking you were down here and I heard you coming down the stairs 5 minutes after me." Takuto said as he got up and made me something to eat. I was thankful for Takuto letting me live in his house, but I don't want to be a useless person for them to look after 24/7 every day. When I told them this 4 days later and why I didn't want them to look after me, they said they want to look after me since I'm a friend/brother-figure to them and them won't leave me alone again. The revers showed up with Link Joker there with it and tried to hurt us, but I got in the way and created a shield that protected me, Takuto and my friends. "What? How did you?" Leon was shocked by this like everyone else was. "No one tries to hurt or harm my friends!" I shouted at the revers as Link Joker's left arm got caught on fire. "Aichi, you need to calm down." Ryan said and Leon looked at me before he asked me a question. "You put my jacket on fire before, didn't you?" Leon said at me before I looked at him. "You got it right since my Ezel-kins told me you're working for the void and that was only for you to know that someone knows what you are doing. I also made the bucket hit you in the head as my of way to saying 'Wake up and quiet working for the void or someone will hurt you' and I was wrong to do that to you." I said to Leon with sadness in my voice making the shield show it's self. "Who taught you magic?" Link Joke was getting really angry and blasted the shield to nothing before he tried to hurt me.

"Ezel-kins!" I shouted so loud that everyone saw a golden glow from me and saw a man with long blond hair with double swords in his hands. "No one hurts my Soul-kins!" Ezel-kins shouted out before he moved to look at him. "Aichi, are you O.K?" Ezel-kins asked me since I was shacking badly. "Y-Yeah, just got scared badly." I said before I fall to my kneels with Takuto and Leon behind, who hugged me to calm me down. "Why did you try to hurt my lover and child?" Ezel-kins asked Link Joker, but Link Joker just laughs at us. "Child? That boy couldn't be pregnant since boys don't get pregnant." Link Joker said before he felt something wrapping around his body and freaked out. "What the? What happening?" Link Joker said with panic in his voice. Everyone turned to me and saw me glowing grey as metal before they saw metal ropes wrapping around Link Joker's body and sucking out his powers with his energy as well. "Be gone, evil." I whispered so low that no one heard me say it before Link Joke got killed by my metal rope. I passed out 5 minutes after Link Joker got killed by my metal ropes and Ezel-kins carried me back to Takuto's house since we're only 3 blocks away from it. I woke up and Ezel-kins was in the bed with me, keeping me warm as I move to put my head near his chest and go back to sleep.

10 weeks has passed and I'm giving birth to my child. Yes, you heard me. I'm g**iving birth** to my child, IN Takuto's house since I don't trust anyone. "Keep pushing, Aichi. You're ¾ way there, push." The head healer said since I called him out to check on the baby and I went into labor 5 minutes after I called him. 4 hours later, Ezel-kins has double twin children and one of them looks like him, but has blue hair with blond highlights and the ¼ of his hair and I mean the ends were blond. The girl was name after my sister, Emi and the other two were named Jacob and Bella. I was happy to have a family cause I'm not going to lose them, over my dead body. Ezel-kins always comes to Earth to be with me and the kids, sometimes I'll even bring the kids to school with me and let my friends hold them. Kuorin and Takuto got married and had 5 kids of their own. I found a little 6 year old girl on the streets one time and took her in as my daughter making her a princess of Planet Cray, along with her siblings as well. I keep going back and forth between Cray and Earth with my friends since they have Planet Cray selves as well. A girl named Annie Hellven came to the card shop and asked if she can go up again Kai-kun. As the match starts off, Annie played a Grade 1 card and said it's the way her clan is since the Grade 0's in the clan are only babies and children. After Kai-kun finished his turn, Annie called out 'Finale Turn' making us wonder how can she call out finale turn. She played Princess of Hell on the left rear guard before she played Princess of Hell and Haven as her vanguard and moving Princess of Heaven to the right rear guard. She even changed her vanguard with Great Princess of Hell and Heaven before she said 'with Great Princess of Hell and Heaven as her vanguard, she can play her ace card' which was 'Grand Great Princess of Hell and Heaven: Annie Hellven' meaning she has a Planet Cray self and she is powerful before she won the match. Kai-kun and Annie-chan have been dating for 4 years before they got married and had triples, Kai Jr, Erik and Erika.

24 years later...

"Mommy, can I play Vanguard with my older siblings?" My 8 year old daughter, Jenifer asked me with her deck in her hands. "Go on a head, then. They were planning to teach you how to play Vanguard anyways." I said to my daughter before she hugged my and left to find her siblings who are playing Vanguard in their rooms. "Soul-kins, you've grow up really fast. You're now 40 years old and you're a mommy as well. He he, not bad huh? You even came back after you fall asleep for 4 years." Ezel-kins said as he came to see me. "I'm surprises that you came today. I thought you were busy on Cray, Ezel-kins." I said as he wraps his arms around my body. "I'm never to busy to be with you and our kids." Ezel-kins said as he kissed me on the lips. "Ewww, daddy kissed mommy!" Blond Ezel Jr said as his other siblings came into the room. "What? When you're grown up and have a wife, you're going to kiss her on the lips." Jacob said with a understanding to the kissing thing better than his siblings do. "Does that mean if we get married, we have to kiss them on the lips as well?" Bella asked since Jacob looks after his siblings when I'm busy at work. "Yes, and only to the ones you love. Family members kiss only their wife or husbands on the lips when the kids and the others kiss each other on the cheeks." Jacob said before he left the room with his siblings to leave us two alone. "Where did he get the knowledge of the kiss, I have no idea. He doesn't even have a girlfriend." Ezel-kins said before I started to laugh. "He's married and has two kids of his own with a double twins on the way." I said as Ezel-kin's eyes almost pop out of his head. We went to our room and stayed there for the rest of the day.

* * *

Annie: And done. I better work on my Fairy Tail story even through it's 3:15 in the morning.

Blond Ezel: How did you know about it? (His cock)

Annie: I didn't. I jut guessed where it would be.

Aichi: *Blushes badly and hides behind Blond Ezel* I don't want to see me in an other one of you're stories.

Annie: Don't worry. I'm planning to write other stories for other animes. This is the only Cardfight! Vanguard story I'm going to do. Je Na, everyone and see you in my Fairy Tail story.


End file.
